omniverse_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Stands
Stand Summary A 'Stand' is an unusual supernatural ability that appears for those with who're highly determined and have high spirituality. It appears as a physical manifestation of their determination and spirit, and comes in numerous forms and shapes, not necessarily limited to a humanoid form. For example, Dio Brando's The World has abilities based on complete control of time, symbolizing his want for complete control of everything. Stand Rules Stands have various rules. These have been stated before on the cover page of chapter 139, and are as follows: # A Stand must protect its user. # A user can only have one stand unless the ability overrides it. # Stands are inheritable. # Damage received by a user's Stand is reflected on the user; the damage is completely shared unless the Stand's ability states an immunity to damage, such as Silver Chariot, Pierre Polnareff's stand. # Stands are only visible to other Stand users. If the Stand has an ability which interacts with physical objects however, it can override this rule to an extent. # A Stand can only harm another Stand; the same applies to the users, they can only harm another user. # The power determined for the Stand is dependent on how close/far the Stand is away from its user. Some Stands override this however, being a 'long-range' Stand. # Stands are bound to the user's body unless the ability overrides it. # If a Stand user dies their stand disappears with them. This means that if one dies without a blood heir, the Stand can never appear again. # When a Stand is defeated, as per rule 4, the user dies. Types of Stands There are numerous types of Stand. These are: * Close-ranged Stands: The most effective in close-ranges, these Stands can inflict heavy blows upon the Stand in question. These include: Star Platinum, Magician's Red, Silver Chariot, Cream, The World, Crazy Diamond, The Hand, Heaven's Door, Gold Experience, Sticky Fingers, Moody Blues and Stone Free. * Long-ranged Stands: Unlike close-ranged Stands, these Stands are incapable of short-ranged combat and can barely defend themselves. They work best from afar, and are ranked quite highly when they do. These include: Hierophant Green, The Hanged Man, The Lovers, The High Priestess, Geb, Ebony Devil, Aqua Necklace, Red Hot Chili Pepper, Harvest, Highway Star, Sex Pistols, Aerosmith, Clash and Remote Romance. * Object-bounded Stands: These Stands do not appear in the regular physical manifestation, instead they appear bound to objects. They can be anything from physical objects such as cars to anything that is a fluid such as water. These include: Strength, Wheel of Fortune, Justice, The Fool, Thoth, Horus, Surface, Super fly, Baby Face, Cream Starter, Geb, Bohemian Rhapsody and Tubular Bells. * Ability Stands: Much like the basic Stands, these Stands have a clear ability unlike object-bounded Stands, but this ability is only applied to the user, not the stand itself. These abilities are usually superhuman abilities which give the user a boost in combat or any other field. These include: Khnum, Achtung Baby, Atom Heart Father, Earth, Wind and Fire, Stray Cat, Scary Monster, Scan, Love Deluxe, Oh! Lonesome Me, Tattoo You!, Sugar Mountain and Tubular Bells. * Automated Stands: Unlike all the previous Stands stated, automated Stands do not follow the orders of the user themselves. Of course, they are given a clear directive at the beginning, almost as if they're programmed, but do things their own way after the programming. These include: The Empress, Anubis, Cheap Trick, Black Sabbath, Baby Face, Notorious B.I.G., Judgement, Yo-Yo Ma, Doobie Wah, Marilyn Manson, Hey Ya! and King Nothing. * Combined Stands: The rarest type of Stand, combined Stands possess multiple abilities from different Stands and don't stick to a specific theme for an ability. These Stands are: Killer Queen, King Crimson, Whitesnake and Weather Report. * Evolved Stands: Dissimilar from all Stands before this type, evolved Stands can effectively 'evolve' and gain new abilities and become stronger. The user can use these different forms and abilities in combat whenever they wish, but unlike combined Stands, they do not have completely or close mastery of the abilities that their Stands possess. These include: Echoes, Tusk and Whitesnake. * Special Stands: There are multiple Stands which don't fit in the above categories. Here are these Stand categories: * Universal-Range Stands: Unlike most Stands, these Stands do not have a limited or restricted range which they are bound to. There abilities can affect anywhere, from any place - this is what makes these Stands the strongest, arguably. These include: Star Platinum (time freezing), Killer Queen, The World, Moody Blues, Gold Experience Requiem, Bohemian Rhapsody, Made in Heaven, Dirty Deeds Done Cheap and Tusk. * Harmful Stands: Most Stands do not harm their user in one way or another. But in this category, they do. These include: Super fly (user trapped in Stand), Cheap Trick (harms him if he shows his back to people), Purple Haze (can not only poison other people, but himself as well),Ticket To Ride (gradually kills its user) and Schottkey No. 2 (has a similar effect to Purple Haze). * Additional-ability Stands: Alongside the abilities they already have, these Stands possess numerous other abilities. These include: Atom Heart Father (reincarnation), Highway Star (extra sense of smell), Stray Cat (reincarnation), Foo Fighters (intelligence and possession), Limp Bizkit (reincarnation) and Civil War (reincarnation). * Arrow-Affected Stands: These Stands have been subject to the Arrows, items which allow Stands to gain more abilities than normal, acting almost as a catalyst for their abilities. These include: Killer Queen (time loop), Silver Chariot Requiem (change all life forms, exchange spirits and reflect Stand powers) and Gold Experience Requiem (ability to turn anything into nothing). * Uncontrollable Stands: Similar to automated Stands, these Stands do things of their own accord. But unlike automated Stands, these Stands do not follow their master's orders at all, and are controlled by external sources. They have a completely different personality than their master. These include: Thoth (fate-controlled), Anubis (controls user), Superfly (will-controlled) Cheap Trick (will-controlled), Notorious B.I.G. (will-controlled), Rolling Stones (fate-controlled), Dragon's Dream (activated by Kenzou but controlled by Feng Shui) and Heavy Weather (activated unconsciously and effects never end). * Shared Stands: Stands are shared by a few people rather than just one person. This includes: Mushikui and Mushikuidenai (Shared the Stand Ratt) Boomboom Family (The whole family shared a Stand) Eleven Men (All 11 men shared a Stand). * Stand Colonies: Stand has mulitple bodies. These include: Bad Company, Pearl Jam, Harvest, Sex Pistols, Metallica, Survivor, Tubular Bells and Les Feuilles. * Control-Based Stands: Stand abilities are only active when manipulating living things. Includes: Justice (controls through wounds), Surface (manipulates version after changing their appearance), Heaven's Door (turns people into books and then controls them) and Fun Fun Fun (controls targets through wounding them and then standing above them). * Infection Stands: Much like harmful Stands, these Stands cause negative effects on the user. But these effects are more infections than direct harm through wounding and killing. Includes: Holy Kujo-Joestar (She suffered a Stand-related illness caused by Dio Brando piercing himself with the Arrow. Unlike her father and son, she lost her "Stand" after Dio's death.) Diego Brando (When Dr. Ferdinand infected him with his abilities, Diego was granted dinosaur powers. When Dr. Ferdinand was defeated by Gyro Zeppeli, Diego took one of the Turbo Eyes and managed to keep his power). * Temporary Stands: Stands which are only there because of the user gaining, parts of deceased Stand users, which allows them to gain temporary Stands. These include: Gyro Zeppeli (He was a Stand User for a short period while he kept a Turbo Eye. See Scan.) Johnny Joestar (The first time his Corpse Parts were taken away, his powers disappeared. After his Stand, Tusk, had evolved, he retains his power even after Funny Valentine had stolen his Corpse Parts). Stand Statistics A Stand's potency is determined by the statistics of Stands. These are: * Destructive Power: A statistic measuring how destructive a Stand is in a short period of time. This can not only include raw brute strength, but also the Stand's abilities mixed in with the raw strength. * Speed: A statistic measuring how quick or slow a Stand is. It can also measure how fast a Stand performs in what it is trying to achieve. * Range: A statistic measuring the range of a Stand. This can include it's combat range, area of influence and range spatial mobility range. * Durability: Statistic measuring how durable a Stand is. * Precision: How precise a Stand is in both their blows and abilities. * Development Potential: The latent potential of a Stand and it's willingness to adapt and evolve. Rankings of statistics: Rankings of the statistics go from A-E. These are how the rankings are measured: * A - Excellent (ability and strength), 100 meters (range) * B - Good (ability and strength), 50 meters (range) * C - Average (ability and strength), 20 meters (range) * D - Weak (ability and strength), 10 meters (range) * E - Very Weak (ability and strength), 2 meters (range) Complete list of Stands: Part III Stands: * Star Platinum (Jotaro Kujo) * Magician's Red (Muhammad Avdol) * Hermit Purple (Joseph Joestar) * Hierphant Green (Kakyoin Noriaki) * Silver Chariot (Jean Pierre Nolpareff) * The Fool (Iggy) * Cream (Vanilla Ice) * The World (Dio Brando) * Tower Of Gray (Gray Fly) * Dark Blue Moon (Tennille Imposter) * Strength (Forever) * Ebony Devil (Devo the Cursed) * Yellow Temperance (Rubber Soul) * Hanged Man (J. Geil) * Emperor (Hol Horse) * Empress (Nena) * Wheel of Fortune (ZZ) * Justice (Enya Geil) * Lovers (Steely Dan) * The Sun (Arabia Fats) * Death Thirteen (Mannish Boy) * Judgement (Cameo) * High Preistess (Midler) * Geb (N'Doul) * Khnum (Oingo) * Tohth (Boingo) * Anubis (Chaka + Khan) * Bastet (Mariah) * Sethan (Alessi) * Osiris (Daniel J. D'Arby) * Horus (Pet Shop) * Atum (Terence T D'Arby) * Tenore Sax (Kenny G) Stands in Part IV: Diamond Is Unbreakable * Crazy Diamond (Josuke Higashikata) * The Hand (Okayusu Nijimura) * Echoes (Koichi Hirose) * Heaven's Door (Rohan Kishibe) * Killer Queen (Kira Yoshikage) * Aqua Necklace (Angelo Katagiri) * Bad Company (Keicho Nijimura) * Red Hot Chili Pepper (Akira Otoishi) * The Lock (Tamami Kobayashi) * Surface (Toshikazu Hazzamada) * Love Deluxe (Yukako Yamagishi) * Pearl Jam (Antonio Trussardi) * Achtung Baby (Shizuka Joestar) * Ratt (Mushukui) * Harvest (Shigekiyo Yangu) * Cinderella (Aya Tsuji) * Atom Heart Father (Yoshihiro Kira) * Boy II Man (Ken Ooyanagi) * Earth, Wind and Fire (Mikitaka Hazekura) * Highway Star (Yuuya Fungami) * Stray Cat (Gatta) * Superfly (Toyohiro Kanedaichi) * Enigma (Tenrunosuke Miyamoto) * Cheap Trick (Masazo Kinoto) Part V: Vento Aureo * Gold Experience (Giorno Giovanna) * Sticky Fingers (Bruno Buccelatti) * Moody Blues (Leone Abbachio) * Aerosmith (Naranacia Ghirga) * Spice Girl (Trish Una) * Purple Haze (Panacotta Fugo) * Sex Pistols (Mista) * Chariot Requiem (Jean Pierre Polnareff) * King Crimson (Diavolo) * Gold Experience Requiem (Giorno Giovanna) * Black Sabbath (Polpo) * Soft Machine (Mario Zucchero) * Kraft Work (Sale) * Little Feet (Formaggio) * Man in The Mirror (Illuso) * Mr. President (Coco Jumbo) * Beach Boy (Pesci) * The Grateful Dead (Prosciutto) * Baby Face (Melone) * White Album (Ghiaccio) * Clash (Squalo) * Talking Head (Tizianno) * Notorious B.I.G. (Carne) * Metallica (Risotto Nero) * Green Day (Cioccolata) * Oasis (Secco) * Rolling Stones (Scolippi) Part VI: Stone Ocean: * Stone Free (Jolyne Kujo) * Kiss (Hermes Costello) * Burning Down the House (Emporio Alinino) * Weather Report (Weather Report) * Foo Fighters (Foot Fighters) * Driver Down (Anasui) * Whitesnake (Enrico Pucci) * C-Moon (Enrico Pucci) * Made in Heaven (Enrico Pucci) * Goo Goo Dolls (Gwess) * Manhattan Transfer (Johngalli A) * Highway to Hell (Thunder McQueen) * Marilyn Manson (Miraschon) * Jumpin' Jack Flash (Lang Rangler) * Limp Bizkit (Sports Maxx) * Survivor (Guccio) * Planet Waves (Viviano Westwood) * Dragon's Dream (Kenzou) * Yo-Yo Ma (D an G) * Green, Green Grass of Home (Green Baby) * Jail House Lock (Miu Miu) * Bohemian Rhapsody (Ungalo) * Sky High (Rikiel) * Under World (Donatello Versus) Part VII: Steel Ball Run: * Tusk (Johnny Joestar) * Scan (Gyro Zeppelli) * Ball Breaker (Gyro Zeppelli) * Scary Monsters (Diego Brando + Dr. Ferdinand) * The World (Diego Brando alternate) * Dirty Deeds Done Cheap (Funny Valentine) * In a Silent Way (Sandman) * Oh! Lonesome Me (Mountain Tim) * Boku no Rhythm wo Kiitekure (Oye Comova) * Tomb of Boom (Boomboom Family) * Wired (Pork Pie Hat Kid) * Cream Starter (Hot Pants) * Mandom (Ringo Roadagain) * Catch the Rainbow (Blackmore) * Sugar Mountain's Spring (Sugar Mountain) * Tattoo You! (Eleven Men) * Tubular Bells (Mike O.) * 20th Century Boy (Magenta Magenta) * Civil War (Axl RO) * Hey Ya! (Pocoloco) * Chocolate Disco (D-I-S-C-O) * Ticket to Ride (Lucy Steel) Part VIII: Jojolion: * Soft & Wet (Josuke Higashikata) * Paisley Park (Yasuho Hirose) * California King Bed (Daiya Higashikata) * Nut King Call (Joshu Higashikata) * Fun Fun Fun (Sasame Ojirou) * Born This Way (Kyou Nijimura) * Les Feuilles (Exortion Road) * Paper Moon King (Tsurugi Higashikata) * King Nothing (Norisuke Higashikata IV) * I Am a Rock (Yotsuyu Yagiyama) * Speed King (Joubin Higashikata) * Doobie Wah! (Aishou Dainenijiyama) * Love Love Deluxe (Karera Sakunami) * Schottkey No. 1 (Elder Aphex brother) * Schottkey No. 2 (Younger Aphex brother) Category:Techniques